Ancient Egyptian Magic
by FanFiction.net fan
Summary: When Yami falls ill, it is up to the gang to find out how to heal him. Not much help when Yami will only tell one person because of Ancient Egypt traditions.
1. Illness and Questions

Ancient Egyptian Magic

Completed

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, it wouldn't be as fun reading and writing fanfiction.

**Notes:**

I searched the Internet for an Ancient Egyptian God of Healing, and found many.

Yami is the spirit of The Millennium Puzzle, and doesn't have his own body.

This is my first piece of fanfiction! Please tell me what you really think about it.

This happens after Yugi and the gang defeat Dartz.

_Italics _is thinking

Please read and review!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Yugi, Seto, Mokuba, Joey, Téa, and Tristan were on a beach, sitting on chairs under a big beach umbrella, talking about the holidays that were fast approaching. Seto's helicopter and its pilots were nearby, the pilots in a small holiday house.

'Yugi,' a familiar voice said, which Yugi heard in his mind. Yugi looked around to see Yami, his alter ego, stagger up the beach, holding his stomach.

"Yami," Yugi said, getting up quickly. "Where do you hurt?" The others stopped talking and watched as Yugi apparently talked to thin air. They knew that Yami was there though. All Yami could do was groan at the stomach pain, sweat beading on his forehead. The others watched as Yugi fell to the sand.

"Yugi," Joey shouted as they all raced over. Seto turned Yugi over and they saw that it was Yami. Yami moaned softly, his hands going to his stomach.

"Yami," Seto said, "what's wrong?" Yami opened his eyes and saw Seto, whose face was showing lines of worry as the sun shone behind him.

"Where am I?" he asked, another wave of pain coursing through him.

"You're with us," Joey said. Seto rolled his eyes and explained in more detail.

"Oh, yes," Yami said, smiling weakly. He closed his eyes, his smile disappearing.

"What's wrong?" Seto asked again.

"I don't know," Yami said, pain flitting across his face. Seto eased his hands under Yamis' back and lifted him up. He then started walking quickly towards the helicopter. "Mokuba," he said, "go and tell the pilots to start up the helicopter." Mokuba ran towards the house as the others hurried to keep up with Seto's quick strides across the sand.

"Why didn't you help carry me when we were making our way to Dartz?" Joey asked.

"I had more pressing issues to worry about at the time without helping to carry you, Wheeler," Seto said, annoyed at the question. Yami moaned again and Seto spoke more kindly. "We're almost to the helicopter." They were indeed, and as Seto approached the back the ramp descended. Seto walked in and laid Yami on one of the side seats, and then moved to the cockpit to give the pilots their instructions.

Tristan and Téa sat on the other side seat as Mokuba ran up the ramp and joined them. Joey kneeled on the floor at the end of the seat Yami was on. The ramp closed as Seto came back, the rotors above starting to turn.

"Where are we going?" Téa asked.

"We're going to a hospital," Seto said, standing by Yami.

"We can't admit him though, he's not Yugi," Téa said.

Seto looked at her, thinking on what she said. "We can," he said, "they're almost identical."

"Not the hospital," Yami said quietly and Seto dropped beside him.

"Why Yami?" he asked, watching Yami's face. "I don't know, but I can't," Yami whispered.

"There is a place, the location known only to a certain few."

"Where is it?" Seto asked. As Yami mentioned Egypt, Seto stood up and went to the cockpit to notify the pilots to fly for Egypt. He came back and kneeled again beside Yami.

"Once we are there," Yami continued, "we must hover over the top of the largest pyramid. A small pyramid will appear on the horizon, looking like a mirage. We then fly there. Once we are there, you must carry me into the pyramid and navigate the passageways to reach the centre. You have to walk up the stairs and lay me down in front of the wall at the far end of the room. You then have to go back to the stone in the middle of the room."

Joey couldn't hear what Yami was saying and saw that Seto looked surprised, but that quickly disappeared as he started to question Yami.

"Why will I have to carry you?" "There is a magic within the pyramid. We cannot be healed while we are awake, so whenever one of us is sick and starts out for the pyramid, this magic reaches out and gets us ready," Yami answered.

"How will I be able to know which way to turn to reach the centre?"

"The Millennium Puzzle will show you the way."

Seto paused, then asked the last question he had. "How will I know when you are okay?"

Yami looked at Seto, whose head was bowed. "You will know. One last thing," Yami said.

Seto looked up and met Yami's gaze. He saw Yami look at him the same way he would have looked at a servant; he asked to be obeyed.

"You are not to tell anyone what I have just told you, or what you see happen as I am being healed. The pyramid is a sacred place. If the others follow you, that is okay, but you must make sure they stay at least one metre behind you at all times. This is particularly important in the centre. Now you must promise me all I have just asked."

Seto closed his eyes and nodded his head. "I promise," he said, looking at Yami.

"Thank you," Yami answered sleepily, his eyes closed. Seto knew the magic was reaching out for Yami and he sat cross-legged on the floor, his head bowed, thinking about what Yami had just told him.

"What is he doing?" Tristan asked Mokuba.

"He's thinking," Mokuba answered. "Joey, don't!" he frantically whispered as he saw Joey start towards Seto.

"Why are you trying to stop Joey?" Tristan asked. He found out the answer after he had finished asking the question.

"What are you doing?" Joey asked Seto.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Seto exploded; scaring Joey and making him fall backwards.

"That's why," Mokuba said.

"Just asking," Joey said.

One of the pilots came into the cabin then. "Mr Kaiba?" he said. Seto looked around and stood up. "We are nearing the Egyptian border." Seto followed him into the cockpit.

As the door closed, Tristan asked a question he had. "I wonder why we're going to Egypt?" Everyone looked towards Yami. They weren't expecting what was going to happen.

* * *

So, what did you think? Please review, I want to know what you truly think.

Thank you for reading!

Thank you to the following reviewers who helped me to make this story more readable and enjoyable for you, the reader

glastea

lucidscreamer

yami's chibi blue-eyes girl…

cheeky-eyes

YaoiYaoiYeah


	2. Suprises and Tempers

Ancient Egyptian Magic

Completed

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, it wouldn't be as fun reading and writing fanfiction.

**Notes:**

I searched the Internet for an Ancient Egyptian God of Healing, and found many.

Yami is the spirit of The Millennium Puzzle, and doesn't have his own body.

This is my first piece of fanfiction! Please tell me what you really think about it.

This happens after Yugi and the gang defeat Dartz.

_Italics _is thinking

Please read and review!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

In the cockpit, Seto was directing. "Hover over the largest pyramid," he said, and as they did he scanned the line where the sky and earth met. "Fly there," he said, pointing to a pyramid on the horizon. As they flew the pyramid seemed hardly to grow.

They landed at the entrance and Seto instructed the pilots to open the ramp and to wait for them. Seto walked back into the cabin and over to Yami. He gently moved his hands under Yami's back and lifted him.

"Where are you going with Yami?" Joey asked. Seto didn't reply as he stepped to the edge of the ramp. Everyone stood up and moved to either side of him. They watched as he walked down the ramp. As his feet touched the desert sand, a sandstorm started in what had been a clear sky. Seto's coat whipped out behind him. To the others still standing in the helicopter, the sand didn't touch him.

As Seto stepped closer to the pyramid, Joey shouted out. Seto stopped and half turned, watching as Joey ran down the ramp, followed by the others. They found as they reached the sand that they couldn't see where to go, and they couldn't see Seto.

"I can see him," Mokuba said. As he started walking forwards, the others fell in line behind him, and soon they could all see where to go.

Seto turned once again towards the pyramid.

As Mokuba prepared to step behind his brother the sandstorm obscured his vision. Soon the sandstorm cleared a bit, and he saw that his brother was now further ahead.

When Seto reached the entrance, a small panel besides the door glowed, and Yami's Millennium Puzzle glowed in reply. The sandstorm ceased and the door opened. The others ran to Seto's side, amazed that the sandstorm had suddenly disappeared. Seto turned to face them.

"When we enter, you must all stay at least one metre behind me," he said, ignoring their volley of questions. He stepped inside, wooden torches in the brackets on either side of the passage coming to life.

The sight of this caused the others to stop talking. They all stepped inside, watching as the torches they passed go out, leaving the passage behind them as dark as if they'd never entered.

This also surprised Seto, though he didn't show it. He kept looking over his shoulder, making sure the others stayed well behind him. As he reached a T-junction, he once again looked over his shoulder. They were still keeping their distance, spooked and convinced there was magic in the pyramid.

He looked down at the Millennium Puzzle hanging on a chain around Yami's neck. The eye was glowing, the tip pointing left. He turned left and kept walking. As he did so, he heard the others walking quickly to catch up.

Seto kept following the directions the Millennium Puzzle gave, the others following without a question. After many twists and turns, Seto saw a door ahead. The door opened as he walked closer. He stepped inside and walked to the stone in the centre.

He told the others to stay where they were, then moved around the stone and started climbing the stairs. He laid Yami at the top in the centre, facing the wall, which was decorated around the outside with carvings of hieroglyphics. In the middle was a carving of the Ancient Egyptian God Nekhbet, protector of the Pharaohs of Ancient Egypt. She was shown as a vulture, hovering with her wings over a picture of a Pharaoh, who looked strangely familiar.

Seto descended the stairs and stood in front of the stone, which was carved with hieroglyphics, probably a prayer to Nekhbet, Seto thought.

He once again looked at the others, and then looked back towards Yami. Nothing happened for a few moments, then Seto saw Yami's soul rise up, dressed as a Pharaoh. It walked to the front and kneeled in front of the wall. Seto saw the hieroglyphics on the stone light up as he heard in his mind Yami's soul recite the prayer. When the prayer was finished, Yami stopped and the hieroglyphics glow faded as Yami's soul returned to its body. Yellow light then surrounded Yami, the light beams banding together over Yami's stomach. When the light disappeared, Seto walked up the stairs and picked Yami up.

As he walked past the others, he almost stopped when Téa asked a question.

"Was something supposed to happen?"

Why hadn't any of the others seen or heard anything? Then he remembered Yami telling him that the others had to stay one metre behind him. It was particularly important in the centre.

_That must have been why they didn't notice anything,_ Seto thought as he walked, following the Millennium Puzzles directions. _And why Yami told me to stand behind the stone. _

As they reached the entrance door, another panel beside it glowed, Yami's Millennium Puzzle glowing again in reply. As Seto stepped onto the sand, the sandstorm started again. They made their way to the helicopter, and as Seto walked up the ramp the sandstorm stopped, leaving a clear blue sky like before. Seto laid Yami on the side seat and went to tell the pilots to take off when the others came in.

They sat in a row on the other seat and watched as Seto came back in and sat on the floor.

"Why did we go in that pyramid when nothing was going to happen?" Joey asked.

_Should I say that I don't know, that Yami asked me, that I can't tell? _Confusion filled Seto. He didn't know what to say, he didn't want to say the wrong thing, and he didn't want Joey to pester Yami about why they went.

"I can't tell," he said, his eyes fixed on the closed ramp, his thoughts jumbled.

"Sure you can buddy, we're your friends," Joey said.

Seto turned and glared at him. "I've already said that I can't tell, so stop asking!"

"Okay, okay," Joey said, holding up his hands. "You made your point."

Seto turned back to the ramp.

"Do you know why that sandstorm suddenly appeared and disappeared as you stepped on or off the sand?" asked Tristan.

Seto thought it over. He had been carrying Yami each time, yet he didn't know why it had happened. He would have to ask.

"I don't know," he said.

"You were talking with Yami before we got to Egypt, so you should know," Joey replied.

Seto stood up and walked over to Joey, who hastily put up his hands again. "I said I didn't know all right, so stop asking!" He whipped around and walked to stand next to the other seat, his back to them. He looked down at Yami. There was no clenching of the fists or moans of pain. Seto was glad that his friend was well now. He smiled. He owed Yami a lot.

One of the pilots came into the cabin then. "A couple more minutes until we land Mr Kaiba," he said. Seto nodded his thanks. It would be a relief to be able to escape from Wheeler and his endless questions.

* * *

So, what did you think? Please review, I want to know what you truly think.

Thank you for reading!

Thank you to the following reviewers who helped me to make this story more readable and enjoyable for you, the reader

glastea

lucidscreamer

yami's chibi blue-eyes girl…

cheeky-eyes

YaoiYaoiYeah


	3. Wondering and Truth

Ancient Egyptian Magic

Completed

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, it wouldn't be as fun reading and writing fanfiction.

**Notes:**

I searched the Internet for an Ancient Egyptian God of Healing, and found many.

Yami is the spirit of The Millennium Puzzle, and doesn't have his own body.

This is my first piece of fanfiction! Please tell me what you really think about it.

This happens after Yugi and the gang defeat Dartz.

_Italics _is thinking

Please read and review!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

As they landed, Seto picked up Yami and the rest stood up. Mokuba was the first to step onto the beach and made his way to the holiday house, passing the table they had sat at earlier that day, Seto close behind.

As Seto stepped onto the veranda Mokuba put his hand into one of the pockets of his brothers' coat and pulled out a set of keys. Selecting one, he put it in the lock and turned it, then he turned the handle and opened the door.

"I'm going to take Yami to the spare room," Seto said as he stepped through the doorway past his younger brother.

"Okay," Mokuba replied as he went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of lemonade and some cups.

Seto made his way to the spare room and opened the door with his elbow. He laid Yami on the bed and suddenly felt very tired; he couldn't keep his eyes open. Struggling to stay awake, he went to his room and collapsed on his bed, falling asleep before his head touched the pillow.

In the kitchen, Mokuba placed a cup of lemonade in front of each seat and then sat down.

"Thank you," Joey, Tristan and Téa said.

"Nice place," Téa said as she looked around.

"Thanks," Mokuba said as he took a drink. "We stay here often, usually on the weekends, but sometimes during the week as well."

"Where's Seto?" Joey asked, noticing the empty seat at the head of the table.

"He'll be here soon. He said he was taking Yami to the spare room." When he was finished Mokuba stood up and collected all their cups and put Seto's and Yami's in the fridge. Going to the sink, he rinsed the other four and left them. They were different colours, so they could all get a drink of water later.

Mokuba decided to see where Seto was, so he told the others and left them looking about the lounge room. He made his way to the spare room first, in case Yami had woken up and he and Seto were talking. When he didn't get any response to his knock, he opened the door and found Yami still asleep, but as he was going to close the door Yami looked up.

"Hello," Mokuba said, coming into the room. "Feeling better?"

"Very much thank you," said Yami, sitting up.

"Have you seen Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"No, not since we were flying to Egypt," Yami said, "but I've got a good idea of where he is and what he's doing."

Yami stood up and stepped outside. Walking down the hallway, he stopped outside Seto's bedroom door. "He'll be sleeping," Yami said, so Mokuba knocked. Getting no response, he opened the door to see Seto lying on his bed asleep, still in his white trench coat.

"How did you know he would be sleeping?" Mokuba asked.

"From past experience, and as you can see he was so tired he didn't change out of his coat."

"He usually does when we get home," Mokuba said, closing the door. "How long do you think he'll sleep for?" Mokuba asked when they were walking towards the lounge room.

"About two hours," Yami said as they reached the lounge room. Joey, Téa, and Tristan looked up at the sound of Yami's voice.

"Yami," Joey said, coming over and clapping Yami on the back. "Glad to see your better."

"Thank you," Yami said, smiling. Tristan commented on how well Yami looked when they shook hands. Téa and Yami exchanged a hug, and then Téa voiced a question she, Joey, and Tristan had been thinking about when Mokuba had gone to look for Seto.

She explained all that had happened, from the time Seto had sat down before shouting at Joey to when they had landed on the beach twenty minutes ago. "Can you explain the sandstorm, how Seto found his way through the pyramid, and why nothing happened from the time Seto laid you on the platform to the time he picked you up and led us out of that room?"

Yami knew the answers, though he had to decide whether to tell them that he didn't know or say that he couldn't tell, because he couldn't. He thought about the answers to Téa's questions, pondering why all had happened when this wasn't Ancient Egypt.

His train of thought was broken when Joey waved a hand in front of his face. Yami blinked and Joey stepped back. "I don't know the answer to your questions," Yami said, looking at Téa, but Joey broke in.

"You are one of the Pharaohs of Ancient Egypt, of course you would know." Yami looked at Joey as Téa spoke.

"Joey said pretty much the same thing to Seto."

"I'm sorry Joey, but I don't know the answers. They were closely guarded secrets."

Joey smiled. "Ok, but do you know anyone who knows the answers?" Yami laughed.

"Sorry but I don't."

Mokuba handed Yami his drink of lemonade and Yami sat at the table.

"How long did you say Yami?" Mokuba asked, looking at the clock.

"About two hours," Yami replied, swallowing a mouthful of lemonade.

"Does anyone want to play cards?" Mokuba asked, getting out two packs of cards.

Two hours passed quickly.

"I'm going to take a break," Mokuba said, getting up and having a drink of water. He then went to his brother's room, wondering if he was awake or not. He was about to knock on the door when he heard a tap running in the bathroom. He looked in the bathroom to find Seto washing his face, now in his purple coat. Stepping up to his brother, he hugged him around the middle. Seto, who hadn't seen or heard him, looked down in surprise and then smiled. He ruffled Mokuba's hair then took a towel off the towel rack and started drying his face.

"Where are the others?" Seto asked as he hung up the towel.

"They're all sitting at the kitchen table playing cards," Mokuba said as they stepped out of the bathroom.

"How long did I sleep for?" Seto asked.

"About two hours. I was surprised; you didn't look tired in the helicopter."

_I have to ask Yami about what I saw, and why I felt so tired afterwards. I wasn't the one being healed, _Seto thought.

Yami was rinsing his cup and Joey, Téa and Tristan were playing a game of Go Fish when Mokuba and Seto walked into the kitchen.

"Hello," Yami said, turning around. He saw the puzzled look on Seto's face and knew there would be questions to answer. Seto motioned for Yami to follow him as the others went on with their game. Seto opened the door of his bedroom and sat on the floor, motioning that Yami could sit anywhere.

Yami sat on the floor opposite him and waited for Seto to speak.

"I have some questions to ask, and hope that you can answer these as best as you can." Seto cleared his throat before continuing. "Each time I was carrying you and stepped onto the sand outside the pyramid, a sandstorm started."

"This sandstorm," Yami said, "is said to be a sign from Nekhbet, the Egyptian god of healing, a sign that a Pharaoh had either come to be cured or had been cured. I believe that the sandstorm, this time, was caused by this," he said, touching the Millennium Puzzle hanging on the chain around his neck. Seto nodded and continued.

"After I had laid you on the platform near the wall and stood by the stone, it looked as if your soul rose, dressed in Egyptian clothes, and kneeled in front of the carving. I heard you reciting a prayer and the hieroglyphics on the stone glowed."

"That was my soul, praying to Nekhbet to heal me. The clothes my soul was dressed in are the clothes I wore as Pharaoh in Egypt. The hieroglyphics are the words that accompany the prayer."

Seto was surprised to learn that those clothes Yami's soul was wearing were the clothes that he usually wore as a Pharaoh. Now he as well as Yugi knew Yami's outfit.

"I have one more question," Seto said, after he had gotten over his surprise. "I put you on the bed in the spare room and suddenly felt very tired myself, so I came in here and slept. Why when I wasn't the one who had been healed?"

Yami smiled. This was the question he knew Seto would ask. "You have never experienced what you experienced today in the pyramid, is that correct?" Seto nodded and Yami continued. "As it was your first time, the same magic that got me ready to be healed made you feel tired and sleep so your mind could sort through and cope with what it had experienced. After you have made the trip several times, you're mind is used to what happens, so you don't need to sleep afterwards."

Seto thought about all this for a few moments. He wanted to ask one more question, but didn't want to make Yami think that he didn't want to help him out again. Yami saw the look on his face and smiled.

"There was one more question you wanted to ask me?" Seto nodded.

"Why did you pick me to take you in there?" Having thought about this before, Yami was ready with his answer.

"I picked you because you have qualities a head healer of Egypt needs to be able to take me to the pyramid's centre. I also picked you because you are a good friend, and I trust you."

"Thank you for answering my questions," Seto said, and Yami smiled.

"That's okay. It is better now that you know why what happened did happen."

Seto smiled and stood up, Yami following suit. They shook hands and then walked out to the lounge room.

Joey and Mokuba were playing against each other while Tristan and Téa were watching. Seto and Yami had a drink then Seto sat on the couch.

After telling Seto where he was going, Yami stepped outside and made his way to the table. Sitting down, he watched the sunset for a few minutes. Yugi appeared and sat in the chair next to him.

"Glad to see your better," Yugi said, and Yami smiled.

"You're the fifth person," he said, and Yugi laughed. "I'm going to go now," Yami said. "It's been a big day."

"See you later then," Yugi said, and Yami disappeared.

Seto walked out of the holiday house at that moment, his hands in his pockets, deep in thought. He passed Yugi without seeming to see him and continued down the beach.

Yugi looked after him until he disappeared into the distance. Unknown to Yami, Yugi had been there with him all that day. He had heard what Yami had told Seto he must do in the helicopter, and he had been there when Yami was being healed. He smiled. He could wait until Seto came back. He watched the sun dip into the ocean, its rays making the sky pink and purple, the clouds tinged, reflecting the sky.

* * *

So, what did you think? Please review, I want to know what you truly think.

Thank you for reading!

Thank you to the following reviewers who helped me to make this story more readable and so more enjoyable for you, the reader.

glastea

lucidscreamer

yami's chibi blue-eyes girl…

cheeky-eyes

YaoiYaoiYeah


End file.
